Yesterday
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Di sisa usianya, Harry tetap merasa hidupnya sama seperti kemarin.. bersama Ginny. (Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul sama jika diartikan dalam bahasa Indonesia)


_**Hi, everyone!**_

 **Lama banget nggak nulis di sini. Anne juga lama pakai banget nggak lagi nulis gegara kendala situasi kondisi. Belum lagi Anne ada kerjaan ngajar tiap mulai malam di jam yang biasanya Anne buat untuk nulis. Kalau pulang ke rumah, udah capek aja. Alhasil males nulis. Nah, nggak tahu kenapa Anne kepikiran buat cerita ini. Apalagi pas nggak sengaja Anne dengar lagu (yang Anne pakai sebagai judul, Anne bahasa Inggrisin) ini diputer di salah satu toko. Huh, bawanya pengen nangis. Apalagi kisah band yang nyanyiin, baru dapat musibah, kan. turut berduka, ya!**

 **Dan.. Anne coba buat ini dengan feel yang sepertinya agak susah untuk Anne gambarkan. Jadi, misal kalau nggak bikin kalian nangis, semoga bisa sedikit tersentuh aja, deh.**

 **Yang paham lagu apa yang Anne maksudkan, bisa sekalian didengar lagunya pas baca.**

 **Semoga yang kangen Anne bisa terobati dengan fic ini, ya! Langsung dibaca aja, ya!**

 ** _happy reading!_**

* * *

Ada rasa berat ketika Harry menarik lengan kirinya. Kaku dan nyeri. Terutama pada pangkal pergelangannya. Ngilu menjalar tak ada rasa ampun. Selalu ia rasakan setiap putra bungsunya menanamkan jarum sihir itu di sana. Berulang kali karena memang itu dibutuhkan. Sesuai anjuran terbaik jika semua kesakitan itu tiba-tiba mengamuk dan menyakitinya.

Gorden penutup jendela kamar yang tinggi masih saja tertutup. Baginya itu perlu. Apalagi setiap malam sejak dia memintanya. Beberapa tahun lalu sembari berkata _, "ditutup saja ya, Harry. Supaya aku tak memaksamu mengajakku keluar."_ Begitu saja yang terucap. Membiarkan kamar berdinding warna _tan_ menenangkan di sana berganti suram semakin kelam.

Harry sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan jika harus mengajaknya keluar. Menikmati sinar matahari di luar rumah. Berkeliling kompleks, menyapa para tetangga yang begitu mengenal mereka. Bermain bersama anjing-anjing yang diajak berjalan-jalan bersama tuannya. Menyenangkan sekali hidup seperti itu. Kecuali, sejak lima tahun yang lalu semua mulai berubah.

"Albus mengurungku lagi di sini," kata Harry tepat saat ia lihat lekuk wanita di sisi ranjangnya. Duduk menatapnya sedang berbaring.

"Dia hanya ingin semuanya baik-baik saja," balasnya. Jemarinya halus membelai punggung tangan Harry. Dingin sedikit basah. Batin Harry menebak, dia pasti baru saja minum air es lagi.

Dengan senyuman, tatapannya enggan untuk lepas. Walaupun nihil yang mampu ia tangkap. Hanya rupa yang bersuara. "Kacamataku juga entah diletakkan di mana. Dia pasti bersekongkol dengan James supaya aku tak bisa melihat wajah cantikmu di pagi hari, sayang. Mereka kan sudah punya istri. Pasti tahu rasa bahagianya ketika bangun di pagi hari dan langsung melihat wajah cantik istrinya? Dasar anak-anak nakal. Tidak mau apa melihat Ayahnya senang." Harry lantas tertawa. Memeriksa sekeliling kamarnya masih gelap. Hanya beberapa kilatan cahaya yang menembus di sela jendela.

Tidak ada balasan yang terdengar oleh Harry. Hanya suara tawa yang tertahan. "Ah, kau pasti sedang tersipu sekarang. Sialan, aku jadi tak bisa melihatmu dengan jelas." Katanya kesal.

"Kau tak perlu melihatku dengan matamu. Cukup mengingatnya saja. Itu sudah cukup."

"Ya," Harry mendesah lepas. "Tapi, kau ada di sisiku, sayang. Kenapa harus diingat? Ya, memang harus diingat. Tapi.. aku bisa melihatmu secara langsung. Seperti kemarin. Hari yang indah setiap aku bersamamu."

Harry berusaha memiringkan tubuhnya. Memposisikan ia agar dapat melihat wanita bersurai merah itu sedang duduk sambil menyentuh tangannya.

"Aku bisa melihatmu. Mengucapkan _selamat pagi, sayang._ Lalu.. sebuah _morning kiss,_ berjanji untuk membuat hari ini menyenangkan. Hanya kita berdua." Sejenak Harry menyunggingkan senyumannya sembari berusaha mengangkat tangan kanannya. Menyentuh sisi pipi yang terhalang geraian rambut merah menyala itu.

"Tapi itu kemarin. Hari ini, semuanya sudah berganti. Memulainya dengan yang baru. Dirimu yang baru."

"Tidak ada yang baru, sayang. Semuanya masih sama." Napasnya terdengar mulai berat. "Masih ada kamu." Lanjutnya tegas.

Ditunjuknya gorden beludru di belakangnya. Seolah itu sebagai bukti untuk Harry menjelaskan semuanya memang masih tetap sama. "Kau selalu ingin menutup jendela kita. Sejak kau mengeluh sakit, kau tak boleh untuk keluar jalan-jalan oleh healer. Kau bisa kelelahan. Tapi keras kepalamu itu harus dilawan. Kau harus tetap di sini. Di kamar ini."

Sejenak tidak ada yang saling bersuara. Diam-diam Harry berusaha menenangkan ngilu yang ia rasakan di dadanya. Ia tak mau ada yang tahu. "Aku menutupnya. Kau bilang kau ingin menurut dan tetap di sini saja. Bersamaku, dan aku masih di sini bersamamu. Kau juga." Nada bicaranya tenang bahkan cenderung bahagia.

Satu persatu Harry mengungkapkan jika tak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan tentang keadaan dirinya. Seperti yang sering dilakukan ketiga anaknya terhadapnya. Sebuah gelas dan sepiring kecil berisi botol-botol ramuan dan tablet bulat tersedia di sisinya. "Albus bilang, aku harus meminum itu semua. Banyak sekali, lihatlah. Tapi tak tahu kenapa dia selalu diam kalau aku meminta ramuan-ramuan untukmu juga. Sedangkan saat aku bilang agar aku saja yang menyiapkannya untukmu, Al marah-marah dan memintaku untuk tetap istirahat dan melupakan semunya seolah baik-baik saja."

"Karena itu yang kau butuhkan sekarang."

Harry mendelik tak suka. Ia seperti dipandang lemah oleh putranya. "Dia pikir aku sudah pikun. Padahal aku masih ingat semua ramuan yang kau minum. Karena aku sering menanyakan ini itu pada para ahli ramuan setiap menebus ramuan-ramuanmu di St. Mungo." Ceritanya. Harry masih senang dengan menunjukkan senyuman manisnya di antara gurat-gurat keriput wajahnya.

"Yang harusnya dipikirkan itu kau."

Ucapan Harry membuat wanita itu terhenyak. "Kenapa harus aku?" tanyanya.

"Karena, kalau kau sehat.. aku juga akan sehat. Kau ingatkan hari-hari kemarin, teman-teman healer Al mengatakan kau membutuhkan banyak ramuan untuk membuatmu sehat. Kau tahu, aku paling tidak suka melihatmu kesakitan, sayang. Kau membutuhkan ramuan-ramuan itu terus untuk membuatmu kembali sehat. Bukan malah aku. Karena aku baik-baik saja. Karena aku harus tetap kuat untuk kamu."

Tidak ada kesedihan yang ditunjukkan Harry. Bahkan ia berusaha kuat untuk meyakinkan jika dirinya masih sama seperti hari kemarin. Menjadi sosok suami pelindung bagi keluarganya. Seorang suami yang akan selamanya mencintai istri tercintanya.

"Albus seorang healer. Dia tahu apa yang terbaik. Jadi, fokuslah dengan kesehatanmu."

"Setua itukah aku sekarang?" Harry mengerutu dengan lucunya. Rambut kelabunya lepek menempel di permukaan bantal. Susah payah tangan kirinya yang nyeri memperbaiki helai demi helai rambut yang mulai kusam.

"Demi Merlin, aku ini pensiunan Auror, sayang. Sejak muda aku sudah terlatih berlari mengejar penyihir hitam atau menggunakan mantera-mantera senjata. Yang mana bagi sebagian penyihir itu berat sekali."

Dengan gagahnya Harry memukul pundaknya sebagai tanda seorang yang kuat. "Walaupun aku akui jika para bocah itu datang kemari, selalu membuatku sakit pinggang. Terutama si Henry. Aku sampai heran diberi makan apa dia dengan James? Anak itu usil sekali, sayang. Mirip Ayahnya." Kenang Harry tiba-tiba. Cucu pertamanya itu masih suka lelucon meski sebentar lagi ia akan lulus Hogwarts. Sering mengajak Harry bermain Quidditch atau menemani menonton pertandingan langsung ketika liburan sekolah.

"Aku berkali-kali bilang padanya untuk mengajakmu saja menonton ke arena. Setidaknya saat ada pertandingan Harpies. "

Dengan semangatnya Harry sedikit memposisikan dirinya setengah berbaring. Bersandar di kepala ranjang masih dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam jemari wanita di sisinya.

"Aku bilang padanya kalau kau pasti akan senang melihat pertandingan mantan club Quidditchmu. Eh, tiba-tiba dia bilang, _sudahlah, Grandpa. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang denganmu. Kau harus bahagia._ Hey, padahal aku memang bahagia."

Ia menunduk. Menyadari jika semua orang memperlakukannya mulai berbeda. Ketiga anaknya, bahkan ke lima cucunya. Bersikap berbeda dengan apa yang Harry sebenarnya ingin mereka lakukan kepadanya.

 _"My family treats me like I'm made of glass."_

Suaranya berubah parau. Mata tuanya terpejam merasakan gejolak di dada kirinya mulai meningkat. Emosinya mulai meluap. Ia sentuh dengan tangan kanannya. Menyingkirkan dari genggaman seseorang yang kini mulai menatapnya sedih. Berlinang air mata dengan kata yang tak satu pun bisa diucapkan.

Melihat Harry makin membungkukkan badannya, meremas erat kemaja kusutnya di area dada memaksanya semakin mendekat. Dengan jemari lembutnya ia sentuk ke dua sisi kepala Harry. Membantunya mengatur napas sekali pun sesak itu ikut ia rasakan.

"Mereka tidak seperti kemarin. Mereka berubah."

"Bukan —"

"Mereka menganggapmu tidak ada, Ginny."

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Harry terisak melemaskan semuanya dalam pelukan wanita itu. Terus meraung jika ia tak ingin ditinggalkan. Memohon jika tak ada yang boleh memisahkan ia dengan belahan jiwanya. 42 tahun sejak ikrar sehidup semati itu diucapkan. Harry tak ingin sisa hidupnya harus berakhir tua dan seorang diri.

"Tetaplah di sini. Aku mohon.. jangan tinggalkan aku, ya. Aku tak tahu kalau kamu pergi harus mencari kamu di mana. Aku mohon. Kalau kamu mau pergi, ajak aku. Aku akan ikut kemana pun kamu mau."

Dalam dekapan itulah, sebuah cairan dalam kapsul kecil dialirkan melalui jarum sihir dengan pangkal menyembul keluar dari permukaan kulit Harry. Wanitanya terus menekan cairan itu agar masuk sempurna. Tanpa sepengetahuan Harry. Memberikan ketenangan yang memang dibutuhkan Harry saat ini.

"Ginny—" dan nama itu terucap sebelum kesadaran Harry sempurna hilang. Dalam dekapan hangat yang begitu enggan membiarkan pria kesepian itu semakin terluka. Apapun yang terjadi, Harry akan terus merasakan jika hanya ada sumber tenaga terbesar untuknya bisa bertahan hidup. Sejatinya ia tahu, jika Ginny selalu menenaminya. Saat ini dan selamanya.

 _"I love you.. Dad."_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Huh, niatnya mau buat multichapter. Sayangnya, Anne keburu ingat kalau masih punya hutang nulis Ephemeral. Jadi, cukup oneshot aja, ya! Kalau mau panjang, entar, hehehe...**

 **Terima kasih yang masih sudi membaca cerita-cerita Anne! Anne sayang kalian semua! Jangan lupa komen dan favoritkan fic ini, ya! Sampai jumpa di cerita yang lain!**

 ** _Thanks a lot!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _With love,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


End file.
